*~Sugar & Spice but Everything Isn't So Nice~*
by Moonshaddow17
Summary: *COMPLETE* Bulma is a sayian, Vegeta is the prince of all sayians and needs to find a mate... EVERY CLASS HAS TO PUT IN 2 WOMAN!!...Bulma's the most powerful thrid class and mabye the most powerful on Vegetasi... Wait Bulma is going to the place? B/V&A/U
1. *~The Big Announcement~*

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z  
  
Things you might want to know before you read: Oh and sorry about Chi & chi- chi same people, and Karrott, I don't know how to spell his name, but you know who is his, bye, keep reading  
  
**********************************************  
  
Sugar and Spice but everything isn't nice  
  
By: Moonlight152  
  
  
  
Chapter One- The Big announcement  
  
She splashed her face with water, her eyes opened to reveal the color of Aqua. She let her hair tumble down her back; her hair was the same color of her eyes. She sighed just having coming out of the training room she had created. This training room was to make the density of the air inside the chamber to get denser and denser depending on how much she told it to be. In other terms she increased the gravity so she could train harder and get stronger. She was beautiful, another one of her best qualities, She was also brilliant one of the smartest people in the whole entire universe. She was also very strong, a perfect being she was called, but there was one problem she had a very big attitude. She could be the biggest bitch in the world if she wanted to be and usually she wanted to be. Most guys would drool at the sight of her, but most just got pushed away or got beat up to a bloody pulp, depending if she is in a good mood or not. She was also a Sayian, one of the strongest species in the universe. Most sayians has black hair and black eyes, but she didn't. She was special; she is the only one of her species that had blue hair, Blue eyes and a blue tail. All sayians have a tail but they are brown. When sayians look up at the full moon they turn into giant monkeys, this was only in the planet they call earth, only a few sayians have gone there and informed our researchers that when they look into the full moon that this transformation happened. She got out of the bathroom and slipped into something nicer, shorts and a long sleeved t-shirt, she pulled her hair back and walked out of the door. This woman's name was Bulma; she was about the age of 16. She could have any male she wanted but chose to stay her distance; all of them were too weak for her. She was a third-class sayian lowest rank of the sayians you could get. There was third class, Second-class, first class and elite. Third Class was the lowest you could get and the highest was elite. She was so mad that she was in third-class, in reality she could be an elite, she was strong enough. The king thought that all sayians that were smart should be in third class; he said that brains and strength could never come to be, but he thought wrong. Bulma was Brains, Beauty, and Strength all rolled into one. Bluma also had a best friend named Chi. Chi looked like a normal Sayian but didn't have the eyes; she had Blood Dark red eyes. She was extremely strong from all the training she doses; She is not as strong as Bluma but can still beat all of the guys in her town. Chi was an excellent cook and was very pretty but also showed no interest in guys, she wanted a strong man who could protector her. She showed that she could protect herself but she really didn't like fighting, Bulma made her take it, she wanted to settle down in a family but she wanted a husband who could take care of her, not one she could beat up. Bulma walked out in the town and walked toward Chi's house. She stopped in front of a house and knocked, Chi answered the door and smiled  
  
"Hi Bulma, ready to go out in the town" she said while stepping out of the house  
  
"Of Course I am other wise I wouldn't be here would I" she stated and smiled along with her. Chi was one of Bulma's only friends, everybody thought they were freaks and wanted to get away from them, except for the guys. She and Chi walked toward the town and smiled seeing all of the commotion going on; they both lived deep in the woods and came to town once a week to get food and supplies. Bulma used to be the center of attention, but now everyone knows her. The older folks are very nice to her knowing that she is special in some ways and treat her with respect. She smiled and waved to the oldest woman in the town, she was very nice. Then they saw a sign that people were gathering around. She walked up to it and almost immediately everyone backed away knowing that she was a freak and was one of the strongest, if not the strongest, person in town. All third classes stayed in one town and lived in the country or inside of the city. She stopped right in front of the poster and read the headline it said "Prince's 17th birthday" she kept reading and it also said "The two most beautiful woman in the city are to be brought back to the prince to be chosen to be a future mate" she almost yelled she was so mad, she knew that she would be taken back to the castle and everyone would think she was a freak and would be put under millions of tests even though she put herself through a lot anyways they wouldn't believe her. She turned around and looked over at Chi, she looked so happy. Bulma thought that she should be, to meet a man who could take care of her and not think of her a freak like everyone else did. Bluma smiled and thought that her best friend was finally being able to have a dream of hers come true. Even of the prince didn't like her I am sure many other men would just love to have her as a mate, but Bulma hoped that one of them was kind and caring that he would take care of Chi and that he would be nice to her. Bulma made Chi learn how to defend herself because she didn't want her friend to end up as a whore, if you knew how to fight they respected that. She sighed and hoped that they don't hurt her. She hated being a test subject but it comes with being so call 'special', she did have to admit her and chi were the most beautiful woman in the whole town and were going to be picked, well she thought maybe they'll hate my attitude.  
  
Chi prances back home knowing that she was going to be picked then decided to look over at Bulma knowing she was going to be there too. She looked over and saw Bulma hating the idea, now she remembered why she didn't want to fight any of the elites, she didn't want to become a Guinea pig. She hated being a teat subject, she has gone through it before and all the results came out the same she was a full blood born sayian completely normal except for the hair, tail, and eyes. Bulma then looked at Chi and noticed that she was starting to frown but Bulma started to talk up before Chi said she was sorry. She hated someone else's pity, she had her own. She smiled and said "Hey, at least I have gone through this before its not anything new and maybe you can find a man" she said with a fake smile but on the inside she always hated the needles and those tanks, she was claustrophobic. She walked Chi back to her house and smiled and waved good- bye and headed home to pack. When she got home she started packing then after she was done she brushed her hair that was down to the bottom of her back. Then she went right to sleep and knew she would need a lot of sleep for what came the next day.  
  
She woke up in the morning and frowned, today was the day that the entire sayian woman came to town and they picked two of them. She got out of bead, made it and hoped in the shower. When she got out she dried herself with her ki. She then took her comb and brushed her hair so it was perfectly straight, she took out a long sleeve plan white shirt and a pair of jean shorts. Women were not to wear armor when going into town. So she slipped these closes on, put on her tennis shoes and walked out if the door.  
  
She stopped by chi's house and knocked on the door and when it opened she smiled because chi was wearing the same thing but a red shirt and lighter jean shorts. They both started walking and saw everyone looking at them; they noticed that all the women in the town were there. They all gave them death glares because they knew they had nothing against these two. She just kept walking and looked at chi, she looked happy as ever, Bulma smiled and walked over to the old lady's house. Bulma saw the old woman on the porch she smiled and walked over. The people who were coming around town and seeing if any of them fit the prince's qualities were to just look up and down streets and see if they see anything special. She sat down and said "Hi, Armeria, how has your day been going?" she asked trying to sound cheerful Armeria could tell she was so mad "No, need to hide it child, I know that you are furious about those people coming here and I know that you don't want to come but I see that Chi's ki is very excited and she wants to go, you need someone to match up to your temper." She said. Bulma did let out a giggle and said "well, that will be hard to find" she smiled knowing that she was right "well I better go one of those people are here and sense you ki's so I guess that this is a good bye my Bulma and my Chi be careful, and live a long and happy life, good bye" with that said she left then they saw someone staring at them and turned around and saw that he was an elite that worked for the prince. He looked at Chi first seeing how the color red stood out then decided to pick her to go with them, she was the most beautiful person she had seen in this village yet and he had been here for about five hrs. The he turned over to the person she was sitting with. His eyes bulged out of his head and looked at her up and down about 15 times, she was beautiful and was a sayian you could tell by her ki. She had blue hair, eyes and a tail all the same color. Then he noticed how large her ki was, she was stronger than him. The other girl was about a little tiny below his. He smiled knowing that the search was over he would take these two girls back, one was extremely beautiful and the other one was extremely, extremely beautiful with blue eyes thing. He walked over and told them to pack their things, that they were to leave in the morning. The girl with red hair looked all excited and the other one look like she was about to die, I guess she hated the fact that she was going with them. He had to admit she was the most beautiful creature in the whole universe she wasted her beauty. He smiled and walked off telling him that he would find them at 7 the next morning. Bulma and Chi walked off and walked to their houses, Chi hadn't packed yet so she went home and packed. Bulma had to finish her packing she went up to the gravity chamber and pushed a button and it turned into a capsule, if she was going to stay there she might as well get some training done. She put the capsule in her bag along with her computer and fell asleep.  
  
  
  
So tell me what you think, if you like it review it, if not don't well see ya next chapter  
  
~Moonlight152 


	2. *~Day One~*

Disclaimer- I do not own Dragonball Z  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sugar and Spice but everything isn't Nice  
  
By- Moonlight152  
  
  
  
Chapter 2- Day One  
  
When she woke up it was 5:30 in the morning so she decided to take a shower, a nice cold freezing one. After she took a shower she decided to wear Capri's and another long sleeved shirt because they were flying to the castle. So she put on white Capri's and a red shirt. Then she got all her stuff and pushed a button and it was all-capsulated unto one tiny capsule. She invented this method and only her and Chi know about it. Then she heard the doorbell and opened it seeing the scout, his name was Ratizz. She smiled took her capsule and walked out seeing 7 other woman out there including Chi.  
  
"Um… Miss Briefs, where are all your clothes?" Ratizz asked  
  
"Oh right here" she answered showing him the capsule  
  
"Ohh... Okay, lets get going girls try and keep up with me" he said turning toward the girls, but when he saw them they were all staring at Bulma. Then he remembered that she was Blue, so he got all of their attentions by clearing his throat. Then they looked at him and he stared to follow but started telling each other that the third class sayians were freaks. Bulma watched this and laughed and took off to follow Ratizz. Chi was talking to him so she flew up on the other side of Chi.  
  
"So… how did you guys get well..." he said  
  
"Different?" Bulma said popping up on the other side of Chi  
  
"Ya how did you get discolorated?" he asked  
  
Well we don't really know, all we know is that our parent died when we were 6 so we have been living on our own, getting jobs and stuff like that" Chi said  
  
"Oh" he said "and one more question how did you get stronger than me and how did you get to be the same power level" he said pointing to Bulma first then Chi. They both laughed  
  
"So you figured out that we are hiding our ki's" Chi said  
  
"Yes, I have figured that out, it's a talent that I know and not most other royal elites, so don't be surprise if they don't know that you are not that powerful, so you might get weird looks for not having very much power " he said  
  
" Don't worry we get weird looks anyways" Bulma pointed out  
  
"Oh ya" he said then laughed and looked behind him and saw the other girls about 50 ft behind them  
  
"Opps I guess we kinda left them back there" Ratizz said stopping and so did Bulma and Chi. Then Ratizz went back for them and Bulma and Chi rose up into the sky and saw a beautiful castle. They smiled and flew back down and saw them right below them so they stayed behind them not in front. They didn't want every body to know how strong they were. Then they reached the castle  
  
"Okay everybody we will first see the king to see if you are acceptable, then you will have about 2 hours to get ready for breakfast where you will meet the Prince." He said and started toward the kings room  
  
"Okay line up here elites to third class please" he said then he went to Bulma and Chi "girls the king and I are the only people who can detect people who hid their ki's so just warning you" Then he walked up and opened the kings doors and told them to come in at two at a time in order of your class  
  
"King Vegta, the ladies are here," Ratizz said  
  
"Very well send them in," the king said  
  
"Yes sire, here are the elites"  
  
Then the two elites walked up and bowed in front of king. The king simple nodded his head and said  
  
"Yes they will do"  
  
Then the First class walked up and bowed doing the same. The king said the same thing for them and the second classes  
  
"And finally our third classes" he said with a smile on his face  
  
The king raised and eyes brow noticing the smile on his face then he turned toward the two women. Then his face faulted they were the most beautiful woman he had seen the thing that made them special was that they were different, not like the other sayians and that they were extremely powerful. He smiled and nodded saying  
  
"Yes they will do great" Then Bulma and Chi smiled  
  
"But please tell me your names"  
  
"I am Bulma and" Bulma said  
  
"And I am Chi" Chi said  
  
"Thank you ladies please go get ready all of you see you tonight but may I please speak to Bulma and Chi alone please" the kind said then they all walked out except Bulma and chi  
  
"Aahh Bulma and chi long time no see  
  
"Yes it is Vegta, you sure look the same though" chi said  
  
"Yes same old me you guys have been training though haven't you?"  
  
Yes we have thanks to Bulma, she made a special machine" Chi said  
  
"Yes, the gravity machine, I have heard of it, you built it Bulma?"  
  
"Yes I did," she answered  
  
"Well I see you are the same as you were about 10 years ago"  
  
"And if I am what of it?" she asked sharply  
  
"You know I could have your head for that if I didn't know you and you are the smartest scientist on the planet" he said smiling  
  
"Ya I know but you wouldn't would you?" she said while batting her eyelashes.  
  
He laughed, "No I wouldn't Bulma," he said  
  
She also laughed and so did Chi  
  
"Wow thanks girls I haven't laughed like that for years well go get ready to see my brat, he as a big attitude like you. You very well might hit it off."  
  
Bulma's face faulted and chi's smiled and said "Wow someone to match up her temper, that's one in a million" she said then saw Bulma with a bottle of water in her hand and smiling evilly "Bulma don't plea-" she started saying but then had the water all over her. Bulma laughed so hard she fell on the ground clutching her stomach because it hurt. The king was laughing as hard if not more. Chi just stood there and started at Bulma and the king. The she smiled and started laughing along with them.  
  
"Okay okay girls go get ready you only have 45 min now we have been talking so long" he said after laughing for 5 minutes  
  
"Yes we will go now" chi said taking Bulma's hair and dragging her out of the room and along the way you hear and "Ouch let go Chi" and "Spray me with water will Ya?" the king chuckled and thought about Bulma and his brat of a son. "Yes they will be great together" then he smiled and went to get ready  
  
"Okay I am ready how do I look?" Bulma said coming out of her room. She was wearing a light blue top that matched her eyes there were no straps. The top went down to right below her ribs and the skirt was the same color as her top and went all the way down to the floor He hair was wavy and was down. She looked great. Chi was wearing a red tube top dress that went down right above her knees there was a black lacing over it with designs on it. The dress hugged the right curves perfectly. Her hair was simple but elegant; she had it pulled into a down ponytail and two front parts by the sides of her eyes. She looked great too. They stared each other down then smiled  
  
"You look great Chi, maybe you can hit up some guys" Bulma said Chi blushed  
  
"And same for you Bulma maybe the prince will be interested" Chi said and as excepted Bulma's face faulted "okay I am going to forget that comment because if I get you wet your dress would be ruined and I don't want that beautiful thing to be ruined." She said and watched Chi get mad so Bulma continue "and I wouldn't want that hair to be ruined either, oh and we better go we are late by 5 minutes" Bulma said then saw Chi grab her hand and run through the hall with a worried look on her face  
  
"We are late why didn't you shut up what you were saying and tell me" chi screamed to her while still running  
  
"You never asked" Bulma stated the obvious Chi sweatdroped and stopped in front of a huge door and Chi motioned a servant to open it. They did so and the first person they heard was one of the elite girls  
  
"Well it looks like the freaks have finally joined us" she said, she was the prettiest after Bulma and Chi. Bulma smiled "well it looks like the freak has been in here the whole time" she stated and smirked and the girls face. "Bulma, Chi please sit up here with me, I would like to introduce you to a couple people" the king said. So they walked up there and as they walked by they got a lot of looks and got gasps noticing there eyes and Bulma's hair and her tail. She and Chi smiled and took their seats  
  
"Well since you missed the introduction, this is my brat the prince" he pointed to a guy with tall black hair that looked like a flame on top of his head, he was very muscular and had a great body. She did have to admit that he was hot.  
  
"Nice to meet you Prince Veagta" Bulma said Veagta's reply was  
  
"Whatever you third class freak"  
  
That really ticked Bulma off so she got into one of her arguments  
  
"Fine I was tiring to be nice your Royal Shortness" she stated. Veagta was a little taken back no one ever talked back to him, he looked at his father to see if she was going to be headless but he saw his father smiling at the both of them like he was enjoying this  
  
"Don't you dare talk like that to me I am the royal prince Veagta, I could have your head for that show me more respect than that you low life Scum" he said and started yelling. Then Bulma went totally out on him " I will show you the respect you disserve I am not like those puppets" she said pointing to the other girls "that you order around I have something called pride I do not prance around at your feet, I have never and will never do that, and I am not scared of death, who is? So I think that you should respect me more than I do I tried to be nice to you, you royal pain in the butt and one more thing I don't care about you status" she yelled getting the attention of everyone in the whole dining hall. She smiled at the look on his face and turned toward to see the king, he was smiling  
  
"Okay you two enough, now Bulma I want you to meet the head of the science lab, Mr. Kale"  
  
Bulma smiled and looked at Veagta out of the corner of her eye and saw the look on his face. She always won her arguments, but he would be a tuff one to win. She went back to dinner.  
  
What happened I always win my arguments Veagta thought well I will show her she is very beautiful but is very weak she has no ki, she also is brave and the most beautiful eyes Hey what an I thinking she was rude to me no one is and I better find a way to shut her up Veagta thought then he saw he look at him out of the corner of her eye and smirk She would get it Veagta thought.  
  
After about 5 minutes of introduction, she smiled and looked over at Chi- Chi, she whispered something in her ear and said something like, "So, who's the guy and is it a boy or girl?" at that second Chi-Chi blushed bright as a tomato, so the guy said "Hey Chi-Chi, what's wrong you are bright red" he asked. "N-nothing" she said with a stuttering voice, Bulma had to laugh then Chi-Chi turned to Bulma and said "Ya I was just about to ask you the same thing with the prince" she whispered to her Bulma choked on her food and glared at Chi-Chi. Chi-Chi just smiled. Then Bulma saw a big tub of whip cream, which someone was carrying, so she decided that Chi-Chi would carry it for her. She raised the whip cream with her ki, and the person who was carrying it screamed and panicked. The thing was suddenly right above Chi-Chi's head and the guy that she was talking to pointed above her and as soon as she looked up the barrel turned upside down and pored all over her. Everyone was staring and Bulma was laughing so hard she clutched her stomach, when Chi-Chi opened her eyes she saw everyone staring at her and Bulma laughing so hard, and she knew Bulma would do this so she found another tub of whipped cream and held it over Bulma's head "thanks a lot B" Chi-Chi said with a grin on her face but you couldn't see it, her whole body was covered with Whip cream. "You're welcome Chi-Chi, payback is so fun" she said, "Yes, I will know very soon" and right after she said that the whipped cream poured over her. Bulma thought, wow she can pay back then glared at Chi-Chi and then she heard everyone laughing except the prince and the guy named Nappa who was another bodyguard. They glared at each other then started laughing looking at each other, after about a couple minutes the elite girl said "Well I think that you two did that to impress the prince and his bodyguard" That was it, they both looked at each other and Bulma said "Hmm let me think about this for a second…NO" at the same time and the girl disappeared. They both smiled, and counted down " 3…2…1…" then someone screaming then they both laughed, everyone was staring at them then the king asked "What did you two do this time, last time someone made fun of you, or called you a freak, or something like that they had to stay in a regeneration tank for about 3 days and they were sick with a cold for a month" he said "Well, she will just be a little cold this time nothing serious, and I only beat him up because he said that I was a whore and anyone who calls me or even Chi-Chi a whore and doesn't get only one day in a regeneration tank. He never talked to us again, so that was about 5 years ago, I think he learned his lesson." Bulma said "So what did you do with her?" one of the second class sayians asked Bulma "She went for a swim" at that exact moment the door sung open and there stood the elite, sopping wet, hair, dress, and make up all ruined. Then Bulma said "what can't dry your self off with your ki, you really must be weak" she said and smiled at the embarrassed look on her face then she said right before sitting down "Don't play with fire you might get burned" then walked off to sit down but before she could sit down the girl launched herself at Bulma but Bulma knew she would do that so ducked when she was right about to catch her and she went hurling into a huge pie in her face that Chi-Chi was holding then Chi- Chi said "Aww… you wasted my pie, well might as well have it" she took the rest of the pie and put it on top of her head. Then Bulma realized that she was still cover in whip cream "May I go Veagta please, I am all sticky" she said and did puppy eyes so he couldn't resist. "Yes, Bulma you may go you caused quiet an commotion, but I think trouble follows you, so yes go and I will see later this afternoon  
  
Bulma started asking Chi some questions "So what were you doing the whole time it looked like you were having a good conversation with that guy with the spiky hair am I right?" On cue Chi started blushing until her face was red as a tomato. "Your blushing Chi, so what's his name?"  
  
"Well his name is Karrott and he is one of the sweetest guys I know, he dose eat a lot, and well not that bright but he is very sweet and he is also very strong" she said then smiled and then blushed then had an evil smirk "What about you and Prince Veagta you seemed to hit it off well, huh?" Bulma's face faulted again like always then changed the subject "um… No so lets get changed," Bulma said, " Alright Bulma lets go" Chi said. So Bulma changed into a tank top that went about an inch above her belly button and fade out blue pants that were baggy so she would move around in them. The shirt had the picture of the dragon that comes up for the dragonballs, yes Bulma and Chi know about the dragonballs Bulma found them doing research but never told anyone because they might use it for bad things. So back to what they were wearing chi was wearing the same thing but red pants.  
  
"Ready to kick their Asses into the next room" Chi said  
  
"Of Course that girl has been asking for it big time" Bulma stated then walked out the door with Chi. They got to the training room and it was huge. It was really a big room with a ring inside the middle of it then pillows to sit on beside it.  
  
"Okay girls lets see what you got" a guy said "my name is Pia lets see you guys can spare while I get the prince ready in the next room" he said while walking off  
  
"Hey freak wanna spar" the elite from the dinner said  
  
"Of course but are you claustrophobic"  
  
"No why?"  
  
"Because you will be visiting the regeneration tank very soon" Bulma said with a smirk  
  
"Sure whatever third class you have like no ki so I would shut up I have about 1,500 level I bet you can't even sense ki's can you" she said  
  
"Oh really well I will show you what a sayian with no ki can do" Bulma said getting into fighting stance The girl jumped at Bulma and Bulma dogged it with ease. Then the girl turned around and stopped said "show me your ki now I know you are hiding it"  
  
"If I show you it will you still fight me cause I really want your ass in the ground?" Bulma asked, "Yes I will now just show me" the girl said, "As you wish" Bulma said then let he ki free. She smiled at looking at the shocked face on the people in the room and she launched at the girl first she kicked up and she went flying into the air then Bulma got above her and punched her back down then Bulma was right by her side and kicked her into the wall and she crashed into the next room where the prince was. All of a sudden she heard  
  
"What the hell is happening here?" it was Pia picking up the girl "I had to test her who did this?" he said walking out of the room with prince Veagta and Karrott. Bulma stayed where she was "I asked who did this?" Pia asked all the girls except Chi pointed up toward Bulma. Bulma laughed sheepishly and came down. Veagta was shocked how could she could beat up an elite and not even get a scratch then have that much power she had about a power level of 4,000  
  
"Sorry about that, but she was really bugging me and the only way to shut her up was to knock her unconscious" Bulma said  
  
"Um… That's okay just try to go easier on her"  
  
"No problem but I did warn her" Bulma said  
  
"You did?" Pia asked  
  
"Yep but she didn't believe that I was more powerful than her" Bulma said  
  
"Oh… Can anyone give you a good fight because you surpassed me?" he said  
  
"Yep Chi is a good opponent" she stated then they all looked at Chi and saw her blushing and talking to Karrott "Um Chi" Bulma said "CHI-CHI" Bulma yelled her full name "yes Bulma, you didn't have to shout, I am about 5 feet away from you" Chi stated "no your not your about 20 feet away from us and you do have a very red face right now did you know that?" Bulma said then Chi's face became even redder. Bulma just laughed, then Chi saw a bucket of water behind her and saw Bulma was still laughing so Chi grabbed it and threw it on Bulma. Bulma immediately stopped laughing and started at chi who was rolling on the ground along with Karrott laughing so hard and the prince who was behind Chi had a smirk on his face and tried not to laugh. So Bulma wanted to repay Chi, so she took some water from her water bottle and tried to squirt chi but Chi ducked right in time so she got the Prince all wet. Bulma then looked at Chi then the Prince and started laughing so hard her stomach hurt. Veagta didn't think that this was funny so he took his water and tried to spray the blue haired sayian, but missed and hit Karrott and Chi. So then Karrott wanted to hit the prince but missed and hit Bulma so they went on for about 30 min. Bulma and Veagta against Chi and Karrott. Then Karrott had an idea that was unlike him "hey guys since we are already wet wanna go for a swim?" he asked "Ya sure that would be great" Chi said "what about you Bulma?" then Bulma smiled and said "Ya sure" the Chi asked Veagta "do you want to come?" she asked "sure, why not I would rather be training but the stupid training facilities are very easy to blow up" he said "well you could use the machine Bulma made its called the Grav-" She got cut off by a hand over her mouth. "Um… hehe she means let go meet you in the pool in 5" she said then dragged Chi away "okay that was weird" Karrott said "yes it was, do you think she made a machine for a training area or something?" Veagta asked "maybe well ask her later lets go get changed" Karrott said "Ya I know the only reason you wanted to go swimming was to see that red eyed sayian in a swimsuit huh?" Veagta said Karrott began to blush then began to laugh "Is it that obvious?" he asked  
  
When Bulma and chi finished they went out to the pool and saw the guys waiting for them before they get in. Bulma was wearing and one-piece swimsuit that had ¾ of the stomach missing so it showed her stomach, the color was pure white. Chi was wearing a red tankinie. They both set their towels down and walked up to the guys. Bulma did have to admit that Veagta has a very nice body, perfectly toned muscles. Chi did have to admit with Karrott being well not that smart he did also have a great body about the same as Veagta. When they both walked up they saw the guys drooling over them, both Veagta and Karrott did know that they had great bodies but they didn't know how great. Karrott took Chi by the hand and Jumped into the pool. Veagta just stood there looking over the side so Bulma got an idea, she ran and pushed him in, and then she laughed. Then after he didn't come up for like a minute she went over to the side and looked down and didn't see anyone. Then she felt hands around her ankles and they pulled her in. She splashed into the water after a while she found that she was still underwater so she opened her eyes and saw Veagta right in front of her with his arms around her waist. She smiled knowing that he got her back and looked deep into his dark black eyes. He moved closer to her and closer to where their lips were about a centimeter apart then he moved his mouth on top of hers. She gasped into his mouth and started kissing him back; she threw her arms around his shoulders and kept kissing him. They finally ran out of air and went to the surface. When Bulma opened her eyes she saw him standing right in front of her and in the background she could see Chi and Karrott doing the same thing they were doing. Veagta moved closer to her and wrapped his hand around her waist again and she got the point, she put her arms around his neck and he dipped his head and he started kissing her again but added a little tongue this time. The she felt his tail wrapping around hers and she moaned just then she heard the door open but kept kissing him then someone cleared their throat but all of them still kept kissing. Then someone shouted "Brat, Bulma, Karrott, Chi-Chi, will you please breath and listen to me" it was the king who said that and Bulma stopped at the sound of her name much to Veagta's disappointment. Then he turned to see his father standing there with a smirk on his face. Then he looked down at Bulma with her arms wrapped around his waist and turned toward the king but he saw a blush on her face for getting caught. He smirked wondering why he did kiss her, but when she looked back up at him he saw the reason. She was perfect for him, she could put up an argument, which he liked, a woman that had pride, a strong woman, a beautiful woman and would bear the perfect child. He then looked back at his father and asked "Yes, what do you want old man?"  
  
"Humm… I didn't think it would take long for you two to get together, but this is sooner than I expected" the king said with a smile on his face, he knew that they were going to get together and was proud of his son he didn't pick one of those stuck up whores, that only wanted to become queen, Bulma was perfect for him she was different, proud, beautiful but what Veagta didn't know she was the smartest. She was just like his wife, that's why he liked her.  
  
"Well, that's for the info what did you really come here for?" Veagta asked  
  
"I was to inform all of you that dinner will be canceled, and that means ALL of you, Karrott, Chi-Chi will you please listen" the king said then Veagta turned around and saw Karrott and Chi-Chi making out, they immediately stop when the king said their names, he smirked and turned back down to his father "So what are we going to do for dinner?" Karrott asked "Well, why don't you ask Chi-Chi to cook for you, she is even better then the cooks" the king said and everyone except Bulma looked at Chi-Chi, she blushed "oh and one more thing" the king said "Bulma they need a little help in the science lab and they require your assistance" he said looking at her Bulma sighed and said "Yes, I will be there in a minute just let me get changed" with that the king left them. The Bulma spoke "oh well might as well get going I will try and go fast so I can get back to dinner if I ma not back in 30 minutes go ahead and eat" she unwrapped her arms around his waist and walked out of the pool and grabbed a lab jacket that was set out for her, dried off and put it on. Then she used her ki to dry her hair and waved goodbye and left. Then chi-chi spoke and said "well that's Bulma for Ya, smartest sayian there ever was, you guys didn't know that did you?" she asked they both shook their heads and then Chi-chi spoke again "okay lets get going well use Bulma's room she got a bigger kitchen than me even if she sucks at cooking" So they got and dried off and walked to Bulma's room. When they saw the door it was a password. They all looked at each other and Veagta had an idea what it could be so he went over to it and put 'I AM THE BEST' then the door opened and said it was clear. Chi-Chi and Karrott laughed and Veagta smirked. "Okay now I will get to cooking just make yourself at home I sure Bulma wouldn't mind" Chi-Chi said Veagta nodded,  
  
But Karrott followed Chi-Chi and decided to watch. Veagta went around and saw she finished packing and he saw some pictures so he decided to look at those. He first saw a picture of Bulma and Chi-Chi looking like great friends, then he saw a picture of a little girl that was about 5 that had blue hair and blue eyes and a blue tail that he assumed was Bulma, she was with her parents they both looked like normal sayians but were happy that they had a special daughter, in that picture Bulma had her hair in Pink tails. He did have to admit she was cute. Then he heard the door opening and saw Bulma collapse on the couch upside down, with her head near the floor she had her eyes closed. He guessed that she rushed through everything to get back, so her walked up being totally silent and lifted her up with his ki, she didn't feel it, so he turned her around and this she felt. She opened her eyes and saw Veagta right in front of her and she was floating. She smiled and he let her down she walked over to him and he smirked again and wrapped his arms around her waist so she could lead on him she also wrapped her arms around his waist. She leaded herself on him and sighed. She could hear his heart beat, she now knew that she was the happiest person alive and that she could feel him inside of herself and that she was apart from him a part of her would be missing she loved him. She smiled even bigger and all of a sudden his tightened and he looked down at her and said "I do too woman", she smiled even bigger and kissed him with suck passion that he could only return what she gave. Then they heard a screaming "FOOD" so they broke apart and walked toward the kitchen. Then they saw so much food it covered the whole table. Bulma looked over at Karrott and smiled he loved what he was looking at pile and piles of good smelling food, Veagta and Karrott have never tasted Chi-Chi cooking so they were going to be in for a surprise. Then they all sat down to eat, first Chi-Chi let Karrott and Veagta get their plates first so they got some and started eating but Karrott was the first to compliment "Chi-Chi I love your food its great, your even better than the cooks like the king said. " Karrott said Chi-Chi blushed and Bulma answered for Veagta "Oh and I am pretty sure Veagta likes it he won't even breathe between bites." Chi-Chi and Bulma laughed, as Veagta didn't recognize that Bulma said that he kept eating. Then Bulma and Chi-Chi took some food and started talking and eating, "So Bulma, what did they need you in the science lab for?" Chi-Chi asked, "Well, they wanted me to build a new space ship because some people are going to a newly discovered planet" Bulma said "Oh did it take that long just to tell you that you were building it?" Chi-Chi asked "No, they were going to give me the paper's to tell me how they wanted it but they couldn't find it so… ya" Bulma said then saw the guys have already finished. "Hey I never knew you were a scientist Bulma" Karrott asked, "Well you never asked did you?" Bulma said. Just then there was a knock at the door. "Humm… I wonder who it could be, I'll get it" Bulma said. So she walked out of the dinning room and a servant was there and it had 4 different letters one to Veagta, Bulma, Karrott and Chi-Chi. Bulma thanked her and she left with out a word. Bulma went back to the dinning area and handed everyone their letters, then they all opened them, and they all said the same thing  
  
In two days the prince will  
  
Chose a mate please  
  
Be present  
  
Formal wears and be on time  
  
6:00 to 12:00  
  
The prince will pick at exactly midnight  
  
The first person to speak was Karrott "wow they sure want you to pick fast don't they, well it really doesn't matter you already picked huh?" he said with a sly grin on his face. Veagta's answer was surprising Karrott thought he would say nothing because he is not very emotional but Veagta said, "Yes, I have" it stunned everyone even Bulma. After the table was clear everyone decided to all leave. So they all left, then Bulma decided to get some air She went outside to the gardens. She smiled as she walked up toward the lake and saw a deep black sky with thousands of stars and 3 moons. She again smiled feeling that she was finally where she belonged but then a bad thought came into her head, what if Veagta loved someone else and was just playing a trick against her. Just then she felt someone's arms wrap around her waist, but she didn't turn around who ever this person was he made her safe and she would do anything to stay with him. So she turned around and saw the person of her dreams Veagta staring into her eyes then he said the most important thing that would change her life forever. "Don't worry you're the one" she smiled at his confidence; she could feel how hard that was for him to say to her, some how she could feel what he was feeling. She thought that it was the Sayain bond but she thought no they only knew each other one day and now he decided to make her his mate, she had no opposition but could he make a choice that fast, she didn't mind but again was he really sure? She pushed all those thoughts in the back of her head and looked up at him and she now knew that he had been looking at her the whole time. All of a sudden she laughed, "What is wrong with you woman?" Veagta asked "Don't call me woman, and there is the most beautiful pink flower in your hair so I thought it was funny, do you have a problem with that Mr. I get what ever I want?" Bulma said, she actually liked having arguments with him it was fun. He was the only person who actually stood up to her except for Chi-Chi. But Chi-chi was her best friend s it didn't count. "Well, MY woman, what are you doing out here?" he asked her, she smiled knowing that he called her woman to bug her but this was a big improvement, he called her his woman. She smiled and replied "I was taking a walk and I could ask the same for you, Prince Veggie" she chuckled to herself he hated that name and she knew it. She called him that all during dinner and he called her woman so the names that they made for each other were kind of like pet names. "I was looking for you, I felt your ki out here and so I followed you" he said trying to ignore the name "oh and why did you want to call me Veagta?" she asked sounding teasing. "I wanted to ask you a couple questions is that alright woman?" he said not really asked "Well it depends on the question but I guess I will answer them go ahead" She answered. "Well first of all why are you the only person who stands up to me beside Karrott and the old man?" he asked. "I am assuming you mean Vegta, well I already explained that to you earlier didn't I?" she said. "Okay you did answer that question another one are you really the smartest sayian there ever was?" he asked Bulma blushed lightly but then said "Yes I am I really got it from my father but I surpassed him when I was 6, then he died about 6 months later so I taught myself dose that answer your question?" she asked he smiled and answered "Yes it dose, so that's means you're a perfect woman, you're the most beautiful creature on this earth, your strong as hell, and you're the smartest sayian that was every alive, but one thing is wrong, you've got one of the biggest attitudes that a sayian has ever had, am I right?" he asked Bulma just blushed and looked into his eyes so he answered for her "Yes you are" he said she just smiled and wrapped her arms around him and kissed him with so much passion he almost fell down, but he held her close and tight. She finally broke and unwrapped her arms from around his neck and put them around his waist then he out his arms around he shoulders and she lay against him, now Bulma knew her life would be perfect after all. Finally she wondered why her, she was a freak considered to him, or so she thought. So she asked but before she could ask he answered before her, like reading her mind "Because your different, you are beautiful, strong and smart, I already explained this to you, you are my perfect woman" he said with such calm in his voice that she, of course, believed him. She tightened her hold on him and buried her head in his chest. Then she looked up at him and saw his eyes staring right back up at hers, she leaned forward and kissed him not with passion but with love. He returned the same about of love she placed in the kiss with his own and now she finally knows how much he loves her but didn't want to say it because of his personality. He was never showed how to love, his mother died when she was 6 just like her mom and dad. She decided to teach him how to love their son and herself. This was a project that might take a while but it would be her greatest project when it was finished. The something popped into her head. How did they get in my room? The door was not blasted and no one in there could hack it open so how did they get in there? "Hey Veagta, how did you get in my room?" she asked looking up at him he chuckled. "I used the password" he said with simple ease, "but you don't know it" she said "well woman it is the same as my password and I remember the old man said you were a lot like me so I guessed" he said and she started laughing "Ya I guess we are, Veggie." He glared at her for the name and she caught it "Hey you called me woman, at least my woman I like but not just plain woman, so don't glare at me because you know I can glare back" she stated. For the first time he smiled and pulled her close "Oh my woman what are you going to do about it?" he said. "I will make you wait a moth after the ceremony and yes you know what I mean" she said with a sly grin on her face, his face faulted and glared at her. Then he realized that they were right by the lake so he decided to push her in, but Bulma heard all of his thoughts in his head so right as he was about to push her in she flew up and he went right in the lake. She laughed so hard she fell to the ground laughing clutching her stomach. Then all of a sudden she was in the air right above the water surface, she held her breath and waited for a water impact but after a minute she opened her eyes arms found Veagta right in front of her still in the water. She sighed thinking she wasn't going in the water the all of a sudden with a SPLASH she was in the water. When she came out of the water she couldn't see Veagta, so she went underwater to find him. As soon as she got underwater she saw him about a yard away with his arms crossed and he was staring at her with a smirk on his face like usual. She swam over to him, and smiled and put her face so close to his that he almost backed up, she saw this she wrapped her arms around his neck and pushed him back. She giggled and then just realized that she was about to run out of air, so she put her hands around her neck and started the swim up but them someone or something furry caught her wrist. She looked down and saw Veagta's tail was wrapped around her wrist. She had a panic look on her face, then Veagta brought his mouth to hers, she gasped for breath, which happened to be Veagta's air and he smiled. The both swam to the top with Veagta's tail wrapped around her waist and her tail wrapped around his. They broke apart and took in deep breaths and then Veagta took both of them out of the water with his ki and dried them off. Then they flew up in the sky where you had a perfect view of the castle, She gasped it was so beautiful, Veagta heard this and said, "This will soon be ours," he said. She smiled and turned back to him and said, "When did you become so nice?" she asked. He scowled at the thought of being nice. She even felt it inside of her so she decided to ask "Hey Veggie why can I feel your feelings, I thought bonds happened if they wanted it, its not like I don't but I had no choice, and isn't it supposed to happen after the ceremony." she asked "Well, I have never heard of this but maybe we did this with our self conscious. So I guess we were ment to be," he said. She smiled at the thought of meant to be together, when she first meets him she would have quivered at the thought but not now he has shown that he can be loving and caring. He is also the perfect match for her. Bulma shivered because it was getting cold outside, Veagta saw this and took of his robe that he was wearing and wrapped it around her. She smiled when she saw him put it one her and when she got it on her it wrapped around her petite body about twice so she was really warm. It also smelt like Veagta, that's what she liked best. Then after he wrapped it around her he hugged her close for warmth; she just sighed there floating in the sky with the man of her dreams. Then Veagta decided it was time to go in they all had a long day the next day, Veagta knew that Bulma was doing something very important to impress him but he didn't need that he already chose his mate. Bulma did not know this but it would be fun for him, to see her in all those, but his thoughts got interrupted "In all those what Veagta?" Bulma asked, she was reading his mind at the time and he didn't know it, so she smiled knowing that he was spied on. She was right he did smirk, "You'll have to see woman," he said then she replied with a slight irritated voice "What did I say about calling me woman, remember what I said about after the ceremony for a month" she said and smirked getting the reaction from earlier today. Then he smirked remembering something "woman I don't think you will do that?" he said "and why wouldn't I?" she asked, "because I don't think even you want to wait that long" he stated, that's when she blushed, She looked up at him smiling. "You are correct Veggie, I don't want to wait that long" she said "but one Question Veggie, You want a boy right?" she asked again "Yes, woman a boy and you want a boy too right?" he said "Yes but on one condition" she stated not asked "Name it" he said "  
  
"Exactly, his name will be trunks not Veagta if it isn't I will wish of a girl, and I usually get what I want" she said he was surprised by her actions but finally agreed by nodding his head. The she finally said, "its getting cold even with your robe, let's go back inside I will make us a cup of Hot Chocolate," she said. Veagta nodded and followed, but had a suggestion "Let's go to my room it's bigger" she nodded and landed right in front of the door that leads inside the castle, she opened one said and he opened the other and she followed Veagta to his room and when they got there the door was also a password programmer so she waked over to it remembering what he had told her and put in 'I AM THE BEST' and then the door opened, she smiled and walked in after Veagta. She made him sit on the bed and she went to make it. She came back two minuets later with two cups in her hand, she handed one to him and said "Its hot" she smirked saying No Duh in his head then she said "Yes I know but I got to warn you, other wise I can't laugh and say I told you so when you drank it and burnt your tongue" she stated he smirked and drank it all down with one gulp and didn't get burned at all. The she did the same thing showing she was brave enough but ended up burning her tongue. He laughed for the first the first time he laughed then Bulma joined him in laughing then she suddenly stopped when Veagta placed his mouth over hers and kissed her so hard she fell back on the bed, but this only made it more comfortable. He climbed on top of her and pressed her down on the bed so she couldn't move. Then she took her arms and wrapped them around his neck and pushed him closer. Just then they heard a knock at the door, they both decide to ignore it, but then they heard it open and kept going, then they heard "WILL YOU TWO BREATH!" king Veagta yelled. They broke apart and both glared at him. Then Veagta replied "God old man you have very horrible timing you know that" the king smirked "Ya well get used to it and change your password it is so easy to know, oh and I wanted to ask you if you got the letters the ones of the ceremony?" The king said "Yes, Old man I did now will you leave us alone" he said in a annoyed voice "Fine, but wait until your ceremony night" he said laughing and getting a glare from both Bulma and Veagta "Okay, okay I get the point leave" he said then walked out the door "now where were we woman" he said "No where unless you call me by my name" she said "Fine, Where were my woman, better?" he said "Ya it will do, I would like Bulma but my woman works" She said and lifted her head up and captured his lips and he forced his tongue inside her mouth, he searched every little crevasses with his tongue. She sighed in content; she hated all the guys in her town, they all wanted her for her body and nothing else, she could beat all of them without breaking a sweat so she had a motto, If they can't beat me then they can't have me, but of course Veagta can beat her he had a power level of 10,000 and she only had 4,000 but Veagta was the strongest being in the universe. She smiled in her mind and kept kissing him, then finally ran out of breath so she lay down beside him and was so tried that she cuddled close to Veagta who was also tired and buried her face into his chest and fell asleep. Her first day here was the best she has ever had in her life. Veagta looked down at her and smiled for the first time a real smile not a smirk but a smile full of love. Then he buried his face in her hair and smelled her scent, which was Vanilla. He wanted to be with her always and he knew that when he first kissed her. Then he buried his head in her again and fell asleep.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Well that's it for now Bye  
  
~Moonlight152 


	3. *~Day Two~*

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z  
  
  
  
Sugar and Spice and everything isn't nice  
  
  
  
Chapter 3- Day Two  
  
"Master Veagta" someone spoke "Umm…Master Veagta" the person repeated. Bulma woke up and saw her at the end of bed, She smiled and sat up but something pushed her down and she saw his tail was wrapped her waist so she took it and stroked it and decided to answer the little girl servant "Yes, what can I do for you" she asked as polite as she could. The little girl smiled and said "Um…Master Veagta needs to get up for training" Bulma thought about it for a minute then unwrapped Veagta's tail from around her waist and it almost rewraped back around her but she caught it and pet it. Then she answered the girl "Veagta will be training today but later, where is your training room I have a surprise for him" the little girl nodded then Bulma said "Let me get dressed, take me about 1 minute" then she ran into Veagta's closet, and saw one pair of girl clothes, which she assumed he had in there for her anytime she spent the night. She smiled and pulled on the shorts and the red shirt and popped out of the room and saw the little girl standing there still not moving a place, Bulma smiled and the little girl smiled and she lead the way, but Bulma stopped her and took out paper and wrote a note to Veagta saying where she went and where he was supposed to go. She set it on the counter and ran up to the little girl, after about 2 minutes they came to a big room with only walls, she sighed and excused the girl, Bulma took her capsule and clicked the top and threw it. There it became as the whole room there was barley anywhere to stand about 15 ft on each side from the wall, she smiled and went up to the control panel and started working on the updates, she could get it up to 1,200 before he woke up, she already had it al 1,000, so she got to work.  
  
Veagta woke up with no warmth, and then he saw that Bulma wasn't there anymore but he spotted a note, so he went over and read it  
  
Hi Veggie  
  
Guess where I am?  
  
Ask me  
  
When you wake up go to the training room and find out what I am up to!!  
  
Bulma  
  
He smirked this woman had it all; he got out of bed and dressed. He walked out of the room and toward the training room and when he got there her heard her working so he opened the door and the first thing he saw was a big room that almost took up the whole training room, and then he saw her polishing it like it was very valuable. Then she turned around and saw him "Hi Veagta, I have a present for you, come with me" she said and grabbed his hand and ran in the room then she said " Computer please program me and Veagta as the only users allowed to use this room please" "Yes, Miss. Briefs, or should I say soon Mrs. Veagta" the computer replied "oh shut up, and do it" Bulma said "Done should I set the gravity on, your limit?" the computer said, then Bulma said "yes, that will do", then all of a sudden the gravity went to 500 times gravity, Veagta almost drooped to the ground because he was surprised, he looked at Bulma and her shoulders started to drop and she was trying really hard just to stand up. He smiled, she was the strongest woman he knows, but she was still weak to him, she smiled and picked her up, she was surprised. Then he kissed her and kissed her and kissed her until someone came in the door, god both of them thought all of the people we know have really bad timing they thought but kept kissing, then they heard someone clear their throat, and they both got annoyed by this and shouted both at the same time "GO AWAY" and they went back to kissing. The person who it was sunk out of the room. They smiled and kept on kissing. After a full make out section, at 500 times gravity, then all of a sudden the gravity turned off. Bulma and Veagta flew up and almost hit their heads. The Bulma broke and looked into his eyes and he said "Thank you" she smiled. Then he took her out of the room and kicked her out. "Hey, Thanks a lot Bulma then get out of my gravity room" Bulma said imitating Veagta. She sighed and walked out, when she got out of the door, she saw someone lean on the wall it was the king she smirked "So you were the one that walked in on us, you know you have awful timing" she said "Yes, I am I just walked in on Chi-Chi and Karrott, so I wanted to tell you that there is a mating picking thing today you are going to be modeling in front of the brat, they have all the clothes you are going to be wearing. So please have a shower you have grease all over you." He said, she snickered and started to walk toward her room but the king stopped her again, "since you have spent the night at Veagta's all your clothes and stuff were sent there, so you will be living there now, just to make it clear for you if you didn't hear me last night, that's for the night of the ceremony." He said, she blushed and said "I said if he called me woman he would have to wait for a month so now its my woman, I guess that works" he said and in her mind she heard Veagta talk to her 'will you please stop talking to the old man about our sex life my woman' he said into her mind Bulma immediately blushed and said out loud not on purpose but said "Oh shut up Veggie Head" she immediately covered her mouth and said "Not you king Veagta, your son told me something" she said then he realized that they had a bond already, that was really rare to have a bond before the ceremony, even having a bond was rare. That just ment that they were ment to be together. He smiled and had to ask before he assumed "Hey Bulma, do you and Veagta have a bond" Veagta heard this and shouted in he head 'NO, don't tell him' she laughed then said "Veagta said no" she stated knowing that when she said that it would be so obvious, she smiled and said goodbye to the king and walked off to Veagta's room. When she got there she saw Veagta standing they're looking smug with his arms crossed. She went up to him and said, "Yes, I didn't say yes, did I?" She stood there and looked at him and stood the same way he did, with the smirk and everything then Veagta said "Go get a shower I want to see you in all those tiny dresses, and swimsuits as soon as I can" she turned on her heals and went right into the bath room and turned on the water and she took of her shirt, all of a sudden there was a knock on the door, she asked "Who is it?" "Guess" came Veagta's voice, so she looked down at what she was wearing she was wearing her shorts and a red lacy bra. She smiled knowing what his reaction would be. She opened her door with out her shirt. When Veagta saw her, he stared at her especially at he chest, then Bulma needed to tease him "So, like what you see Veagta" she said in a seductive voice he looked away but kept looking back then she took a towel and put it over her, and asked "What do you want" he answered her with "I wanted to tell you that your clothes are in my closet and that I am going to see you in about an hour for your modeling, Bye" he went up to her and kissed her to say good bye and also said "I am looking forward" with that he took another kiss and left she stood there shocked and shuged it off and walking into the shower, after she showed herself she put on some shorts and a tank top, when she walked into the room, she saw a plate of food there for her, she ate it up and walked out of the room and found Chi-Chi in her room making out with Karrott. Bulma sighed and cleared her throat and Karrott looked at her and smiled his goofy smile, then she said, "Karrott, Veagta's got a new play thing, which you can call a new training room." Karrott's face lit up kissed Chi-Chi good-bye and ran to the new training room. Chi-Chi sent glares at Bulma for making Karrott leave, but Bulma smiled and sat by her friend, they both looked at each other and squealed. Then Chi-Chi spoke "So, how's you and the prince doing?" she asked "Well, we have a bond isn't that surprising" Bulma said with a big grin on her face "Oh my god really, us too" Chi-Chi said then Veagta spoke into her mind 'You're going to be late' then she panicked and said 'oh shit' into her mind where Veagta got it and chuckled into her mind back 'Oh shut up, you just want to see me in those skimpy dresses' she said into his mind again and his answer was plain and simple 'Yep'. She then looked at her watch and took Chi-Chi by the arm and ran as fast as she could all the way to the prince's room which was hers now but no one was to know that they were lovers. She saw the other people waiting out side for them and the other girl that she and Chi- Chi threw in the lake. They went up and apologized for being late. Then the teacher instructed them to go each in a changing room and how many outfits they were going to wear. "50 outfits" Bulma shrieked "God that's a lot" she said as she stepped into the changing room then she tried to find Veagta and found his sitting in a chair in his room which was right outside the next door. She smiled and sighed; this was going to be a long day she thought, so she picked up #1 on the rack. It was a swimsuit, a very small one in fact. The swim suit was a two piece and was a halter top that tied in the front and the bottoms tied at the sides it was the color black perfect for her blue eyes and her hair. She pulled on the swimsuit and pulled her hair back in a ponytail. The she let tow parts of her hair go out of the ponytail so it looked stylish. She stepped out of the dressing room and saw all the other woman wearing swimsuits but none as sexy as hers and Chi-Chi's, then she assumed that Karrott was in there too then a voice popped into her head 'That's right little one' Veagta said he smiled and got in line. She smiled with the new nickname, she really did like it Veagta heard this in his head and said 'If I don't have to wait I will call you little one, better?' he said into her mind, she blushed and replied 'Yes, Veagta you know that's really nice of you thank you and you are going to get a bonus tonight' she smiled and he smirked and thought 'tonight is going to be a good night' then it was her turn to go and model along with Chi-Chi. They both smiled and the doors opened and they walked out getting everyone to look at them. They all stared with huge eyes and Bulma made her way to Veagta, the other girls snickered and got them selves a glare from Veagta and Karrott, that shut them up quick, then Veagta raised hid hand and waved everyone out except Bulma and Chi-Chi, then pretended to have a surprised look on their faces but they knew the guys just wanted a better look. The guard came up and asked something to the prince and he smirked and nodded. Then the guard came up to them and took chains that were about 20 pounds heavy and strapped them around their ankles and wrists and also one around their necks. They looked extremely pissed right now, so Karrott and Veagta smirked and walked up to them after the guards left. They saw the girls trying to stay up in total pounds the chains and everything were about 200 pounds. They glared at the guys and Veagta took Bulma's face into his hand and said "How dose it feel to be in chains?" he asked then Bulma replied "Will you let me out of here?" she asked annoyed then they took this conversation inside their heads 'Why do you want me to do that little one?' he mentally asked 'Because these are heavy' she said and he replied 'That's not a good enough answer' she thought about it for a minute and said 'well, then you do it because you have too' she smiled when he asked 'Why?' 'Because if you don't know treat tonight' he smiled knowing he would get it anyway 'well what would you do if I said I liked to see you in chains and in a tiny swimsuit?' he asked she thought about it and said 'Do you really, or do you just like to see me under you so you can control me, even though you can't but you like to think that' he smirked and took her chains in his hands and pulled them toward him and she fell right on his chest and he lifted her head and took the time to kiss her. She couldn't protest even if she wanted to, her chains were wrapped around his hand and she couldn't move, she thought he liked this because he was in complete power of her. Then his tail took the chains and broke all of them, with one swipe, she still leaned against him and kept kissing him, then he wrapped his tail around her waist and kept her close so that she had to follow him where ever he went. He pulled her even tighter so she almost couldn't breath. Then she took a hold of his tail and pets it. That loosed it up and he started purring, the weakest part of a sayian, he was so relaxed he stopped kissing her and only concentrated on her petting his tail. Then he wrapped his tail around her again so she had to stop petting it. He smiled and dragged her around his room it seems like he was looking for something; all she could do was follow him. He smiled as he found what he wanted, he came up to her and told her to close her eyes and she did. He took the necklace that he got especially made for her and moved her hair out of the way and slipped it on her. When she opened her eyes she felt something on her neck so she picked it up and looked at it. She was amazed it was a beautiful piece of moon crystal, it had all the different colors of blue and it had clear parts. The size was about the size of grape, and was extremely rare, she smiled and looked at him then he said "Think of it as a ceremony gift" she smiled really big and kissed him again. When they finally needed air Bulma suddenly realized that they were in there for now 10 minutes, what about the other girls? Veagta answered her by saying "Well, you better get back now little one, they are probably getting suspicious, and you can make it up to me tonight, plus I get to see you in more of those outfits" he smirked and he still had his tail around her waist so he dragged her along, then she thought 'Man I don't really like this but I kinda do its confusing' Veagta heard this and remembered and also sent this into Bulma's head and thought that when a sayian is a king he almost always has his mate right next to him unless he is training, and his tail was always around her waist, no wonder he liked it around her waist. She sighed at the thought; she did have to admit she liked being overpowered by him, then she thought that that was too weird for her but he heard her in his head and wrapped his tail around her tighter and pulled her close he pulled her face really close to his and captured his lips in hers and kissed her hard but passionate. She didn't even try and pull away, but kept on kissing him, after they ran out of breath again Veagta broke apart and brought his mouth up to her ear and whispered "So, you like being over powered do you, what a convince for me" then he unwrapped his tail around her waist and let it hang freely, he took her waist with his arms. The he walked out of the room with her in his arms, the she remembered that she was still in a swimsuit, and almost tried to cover herself up but Veagta's tail took her hand and prevented them for doing that. She smiled and looked at him he was still walking so he could find Karrott and Chi- Chi, she smiled and leaned on his shoulder. He looked down at her she looked very happy with him by her side, then he saw that Chi-Chi and Karrott were making out on the couch. Bulma and Veagta cleared their throats and Chi-Chi and Karrott stopped at the same time and began to blush. The Bulma gave Veagta a kiss and took Chi-Chi's arm and left the room. When they left Veagta and Karrott looked at each other, Karrott smiled and Veagta just smirked. Then they went back to the room where they were the girls were modeling. All the girls were there except Chi-Chi and Bulma. SO they started modeling then Bulma and Chi-Chi came in, they were wearing a simile dress, then it went on and on and on, so finally Veagta was getting tired of this so he signaled that the modeling was over all the girls looked sad but Bulma and Chi-Chi said "YES" and they flopped on the ground. They all started to snicker but Bulma glared at them and raised her ki a little bit, they all backed away. She smiled and Veagta smirked, the guard told the ladies to go back to their rooms, so Bulma headed toward Chi- chi's room so that she could come back in about 5 minutes. When she got there Bulma said "Okay I am going now Chi-Chi bye bye have a nice night" with that Bulma headed toward Veagta's room, she typed the password in and walked in finding him sitting on bed dressed in only boxers. She smiled and told him that she was going to take a both then she would be right with him. He simply nodded and she left toward the bathroom, after she was done with her bath she wrapped a towel around her and head out to find that her night dress was set out on the bed and Veagta was still sitting on the bed waiting she smirked grabbed the dress and closed the door, got changed dried herself with her ki. Then she looked down and how saw small it was, she smirked knowing he picked it out. She walked out toward the bed and saw that he was still in the same position smirking knowing he picked the right dress. She came up to him and asked him "Are you ready?" he smirked she sat on his lap and looked into his eyes he smirked again and she leaned in for a kiss, he took her in his arms and leaned her into the bed. She smiled and kept kissing him, and then he pushed his weight against hers so she couldn't move, and then for both of their disappointment there was a knock at the door. She sighed and he got up and threw on a black robe and she threw on a white silk robe, there was that elite girl with a very short skirt and what looked like a bra. Bulma almost laughed at the sight of her she saw his face. The girl went up to him and had asked, "Do you want it?" Veagta looked like someone died, he thought she was just a whore and not a very a beautiful one. He looked at her and she just smiled, then he whispered something in her ear that Bulma couldn't hear she just backed up and had a scowl on her face, and then she turned on her heals and walked out of the door. Bulma came out with a smile on her face, he turned to her and on instinct his tail wrapped around her waist. She wrapped her arms around his waist and he did the same she leaned against him and put her head on his chest. She decided not to ask what he said but she was going to ask anyway "What did you say to her?" he smirked and said "I told her that she was too weak to handle me, and that you are a better mate than she would ever be" Bulma smirked and kissed him and was getting tired, Veagta could tell she was. So he picked her up and carried her to bed, she snuggled up against him; he smirked again feeling that they fit perfectly together. He put her down on the bed and his tail unwrapped so he could go around the other side, so he went around and pulled her close to her and his tail again wrapped around her waist and this time hers wrapped around his tail. He purred deep in his throat, she was so tried she was fighting gravity, she finally shut them and almost immediately went to sleep and Veagta staring at her for a while then doing the same falling asleep her right in his arms.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
That's it, Hoped you like it. Well if you want to be on my Mailing list e- mail me at Moonlight152@aol.com title it Fanfiction or Mailing List please, love ya lots Bye !!  
  
~Moonlight152@aol.com 


	4. *~Day Three~*

Sugar and Spice But everything isn't so nice By: Moonlight152  
  
  
  
Chapter 4- Day Three  
  
The sun awoke Veagta, he cured at it them almost threw the covers off but them he remembered that he had a guest with him. He looked down at her, she was staring to wake up so he closed his eyes wondering what she would do, her eyes opened and saw that she was not in her room again, then she felt something furry around her waist and figured it was Veagta's tail, it seemed to like it there for some reason. She smiled and looked at him and she wrapped he arms around his waist, then he started to open his eyes, he looked down at her and she smiled he smirked and pulled her even closer than before, if that was possible. She snuggled against him and he whispered "Good morning little one" in her ear, then she answered "good morning Prince Veagta" he really didn't like the way it came out of her mouth, he liked Veagta better. She and Karrott were the only ones allowed calling him that, and family counted too. So he decided to tell her "It's Veagta to you, it doesn't sound right if you call me prince" she smiled and then he decided to get up, so he took of the blanket and saw that his tail was wrapped around her waist and her tail was wrapped around his. He started to get up and Bulma had no choice but to follow him, he went over to the closet, he waned to pick out her clothes. He went up and looked through all of them, until he saw what he wanted, Bulma looked at him pick out her clothes, she was surprised to find what he picked was her favorite outfit, it was shorts that were frayed at the top and at the ends, and a black tight shirt that fit her perfectly. She smiled and took the clothes and thanked him with a kiss, then she unwrapped her tail and he unwrapped his and she kicked him out. He went to change into his armor and his cape that said he was the prince. He finished and Bulma came out all beautiful and she smiled, then they went to breakfast. Bulma head out the door first so no one saw her, and then saw everyone waiting there for her and the prince, Veagta was just leaving his room. She saw that the only place left was right next to the prince's seat, she smiled and sat there and the king had to tease her "So Bulma, I guess you had a nice sleep" Bulma glared at him, he, Bulma and Veagta were the only ones supposed to know about it. The king just laughed it off; no one got why only him and Bulma did. Then at that moment Veagta walked in and sat down besides Bulma, he scowled thinking that he hated it, but really he was glad. He had to control his tail, because it really wanted to wrap around her waist. Veagta made sure no one was looking at him or her and wrapped it around her waist, Bulma almost jumped but just smiled instead, he looked over at her and turned back to his breakfast from hiding a smile. The chairs were pretty close about a foot away from each other, so no one noticed except the king. He smiled knowing that they would be perfect for each other, he knew that he liked getting in arguments and enjoyed winning and losing them, that's why he knew that Bulma was perfect for him. The he had an announcement to make s he stood up and cleared his throat, and everyone looked at him. Then he said, "Now everyone tonight is the ball as you know, and Prince Veagta will be going around the castle seeing what you are like and what you like to do, so be yourselves and act like he is not here, when he comes in, if he dose." The girls smiled and started talking about what they should do to impress the prince, Bulma smirked knowing that she could get some work done then heard a girl say something about riding a unicycle, Bulma had to put her hand over her mouth so she wouldn't laugh. Bulma looked over at Veagta and Veagta looked at her, he had laughing eyes, which meant he was keeping it in too. After everyone ate Veagta left and Bulma said to him in his mind 'Be there in a second' he smiled and said 'I'll be waiting' so she started to talk to the king after everyone left the first thing the kind said was "So to nights the big night" he smiled and she blushed and she looked around to see if any one was around to here her answer "Yes, it is and I don't know really what to think" "What do you mean, you will be the queen" she smiled and said "No, I know I will but should I be excited, or nervous". She looked at him for any answer. He stared at her, then he said "Be yourself" she smiled and excused herself and walked to Veagta's room, on the way she saw that elite girl walking and she stopped Bulma by standing right in front of her. She girl took out some sort of knife and stabbed it into Bulma's stomach "AHHH" Bulma screamed, blood was gushing out of her stomach. She fell to the ground and clutched her stomach, Veagta felt a sharp pain in his stomach and he lifted up his shirt. There he saw it was all red, he tried and contacted and her but all he got was screaming so he ran out of his room and ran to where he was, he saw her clutching he stomach laying on the ground. He saw the elite girl holding the knife, this knife was no ordinary one, and it is the only knife that can cut the skin of a sayians. He pushed her out of the way which she slammed into a wall and went unconscious, mean while Bulma was screaming and crying Veagta looked at her and picked her up not caring if he got blood on his clothes, he ran to the hospital wing. On the way their people were looking at him because there was a screaming woman in his arms. When they finally reached it they all turned to stare at him he set her down on the table, then he lifted up her shirt and that all saw it they rushed to stop the blood flowing. Veagta just stood there off to the side and felt her same pain but couldn't show it because then they would know that they have a bond, then it got to bad for Veagta and her clutched his stomach and moaned out a little in pain, the nurse looked at him and saw he was on the ground she took him in another room and looked at his stomach. She looked at it and it was all red like covered in blood. She raced him to the regeration tank, the one next to Bulma; the nurse set the tank for about 4 hrs. The nurse also felt a weak ki, so she ran to the sight of blood on the ground and saw an elite girl on the ground with the knife in her hand. She scowled and took her to the hospital wing, she told the other nurses and they didn't put her in a regeration tank they put a patch on her that stings like crazy, but heals yourself it only takes 1 minute to heal that way but you are soar for the rest of the day. So guards took her to see the king, to get her punishment, the king was steaming, first of all stealing the sword of the legendary sayians, and then almost killing one of his friends and son's future mate. Then she walked in with a couple of guards holding her, he scowled and told them to stay here and make sure she did her punishment then he spoke "Miss. Kailua, you are charged with stealing attempted murder and will be punished for this act. You will not be an elite anymore you are demoted to a slave for all the other girls" she looked at him in horror, she was a slave. She then bowed her head and the guards took her by the arms again and they walked out of the room to the hospital wing, to see how Bulma was doing, when he got there he saw his son in one of the regeration tanks and was surprised he was almost never in one, when he went up to the tanks he saw there status, they were both completely the same in injuries. Veagta smiled, they had a bond that was so strong that they could feel each other pain, his entire brat had to do was finish the ceremony and she would be a perfect queen. Then he saw Bulma wake up and look panicked, he saw the king and started to talk "Get me out of here and if you don't I will blast it out of this room" he smirked and asked "Why, are you scared of the regeration tank?" she glared at him and said "No, I am clostrophic, I can not stand small places" she said and kept looking around and looked at the walls, then she said "Who's right next to me, it better not be that bitch that cut me with the knife cause she will pay" Veagta smirked and said "No, that's the brat, you have a bond so deep that when you feel pain he feels it and vise versa." She looked shocked that kind of bond only happened if the people were so deeply in love that they wanted to feel each other's pain. She smiled and heard a groan, she then said "Let me out of here, get my bag on the table, and let me out and give be one of those green beans and if you don't I will blast this regeration tank into the next room." Then she glared at him, he walked up to her and took out a green bean and pushed a button and all the fluid drained out. She stretched and then fell to the floor and clutched her stomach. He lifted her up on the counter and handed her the bean, she ate it then her ki was fully restored, then she took out another bean and pushed the button to Veagta's regeration tank, he woke and he wobbled over to a chair and she smiled, she looked at the king, he had left. She smiled and took a look at Veagta, he looked at her a pulled her on his lap, when she sat down on him he winced, she held out the bean to him and he narrowed his eyes, looking confused, then she placed it her mouth and started kissing him, she slid the bean in his mouth and told him to chew it in his mind. She pulled away from him and he started chewing it. After he finished eating eat he smirked as he felt his whole body feel better, she smiled and lowered her head on his shoulder and just sighed. He took her in his arms and teleported to his room, He put he one the bed and climbed in on the other side, his tail wrapped round her waist in an instant. Then she said "Only for about five hours we still have to attend the ceremony or we have to wait for the next full moon, that's about a month away, night 'me resrese'" then she tucked her head in his chest and fell asleep, Veagta was still thinking about the last thing she said 'me resrese' was an ancient language it means my love. He smiled and buried himself in her hair and said "Yes tonight will be a good night get as much sleep as you can 'me resrese'" then he fell asleep.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Okay that's it for now, I know that's a short chapter, I'm sorry I haven't been posting but I haven't been getting many reviews so ya. Well I will try and put the next chapter out in a couple of days. And remember if you want to be on my mailing list e-mail me at Moonlight152@aol.com Luvs all of you  
  
~Moonlight152  
  
Next chapter- The Ceremony 


	5. *~The Ceremony~*

Disclaimer- I do not own Dragonball Z ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sugar and Spice But everything isn't so nice By: Moonlight152  
  
Chapter 5- The Ceremony  
  
"Um. Master Veagta?" a servant said Veagta looked at the little girl and smiled, she was a discolored sayians like Bulma, he smirked and she bowed her head "Your father wishes me to tell you that you need to wake up now, the ceremony is in two hours" he voice was barley hearable, he nodded and told her that she could go. She smiled and left. He looked at Bulma, she looked happy but they did have to get ready. He picked her up and set her down in the bathtub and he smirked and turned the water on full blast, She screamed so loud that he had to cover his ears, then he looked down at her and smiled she looked at him and glared at him, then started laughing. He laughed too and then he told her that they need to get ready so he left the room and she took a shower while he took one is the other bathroom.  
  
He got out first and saw that his clothes were set out for him, it was a huge cloak and a suite of armor, and it was gold and white. Then he saw a dress that was pure white but with gold trimming on the end. It had a low- neck line and it had long sleeves, it went down to the floor and there were shoes that looked very uncomfortable, he took his clothes and put them on. Then as he was slipping his boots on, he saw her come out of the bathroom, with just a towel wrapped around her, he then put he gloves on but before he could she took his hand and examined it. He looked at her weird but she kept looking at them. Then she said "I have never seen your hands before you have always had gloves on" she then smiled at him then took the dress and left back in the bathroom, he smirked and put the gloves on, then put his cape over his shoulders, then he walked out of the room but not forgetting to tell the woman that he was leaving that when he heard 'what did you call me?' she asked mentally, he smirked and said back mentally 'nothing little one' she smiled when she heard his response and looked at her refection she looked great, beautiful and over all stunning.  
  
She put her hair up and left two stands to sit in front of her face, then the hair that was pulled back was curled but not too much it looked just right. She smiled and walked out of his room and saw the other girls waiting by the door of the main hall, where the ceremony was going to be held. They all had the same kind of dresses on but in different colors, she saw that Chi-Chi was a washed out red and it looked great, Bulma walked up behind Chi-Chi and tapped her on the shoulder when Chi-Chi turned around she gasped "OH MY GOD BULMA YOUR ALRIGHT" Bulma winced at how loud that was but when her friend jumped into her arms she smiled and hugged her friend back. Then the guard cleared his throat and told them to come in, they all lined up and they walked in, the place was huge, everyone stopped dancing or talking and saw them enter, when Bulma and Chi-Chi entered they all gasped and Bulma and Chi-Chi had let there ki flow free.  
  
Bulma saw Veagta looking at her, she smiled and turned her attention to the king "Now my son will come up and pick a mate, by biting into her neck, form the old sayians traditions" the younger Veagta raised and walked and looked all the girls down except Bulma, she smiled knowing he was teasing her, then she saw his boots stop right in front of her, she moved her head up to where she could see his eyes and he smirked and moved closer to her, then she felt like everyone was staring at her, and indeed they were. He looked in her eyes and she nodded, he bent his head down to he neck, he pushed his teeth up against it and she purred deep in her throat so only he could hear, she smirked and nipped a little at her neck and finally dug his teeth into her neck, she moaned just low enough for him to hear, she closed her eyes wanted to only feel the touch he was giving her. He then stood there for minute, teeth still in her neck and finally pulled them out, softly licking the blood up on her neck. She smiled and after Veagta was done, his tail wrapped around her waist and they walked down the stairs everyone stared clapping and they walked to the thrones, he sat in the kings chair and she sat in the queens chair, the former king was beside them standing.  
  
Two people Bulma had never seen before and placed the crown on the Veagta's head and the other one handed a silver tiara in his hand, it was beautiful, it had all different jewels. He stood beside her and places the crown on her head and she stood up and then everyone clapped for their new King and Queen. The music started playing and Veagta took Bulma by the waist and also wrapped his tail around her waist she chuckled and said in his mind 'You think that I was going to run away, but why would I do that?' he said nothing in return but pulled her close when they got on the dance floor. She smiled and placed her head on his shoulder and Veagta took her neck in his mouth and continued to nibble on it.  
  
After the song was over, the former king excused everyone to go home. Bulma was happy she was glad it was over, I man this was the best night of her life but hey she didn't like everyone sucking up to her. He pulled her close and they went to talk to his father, "So you finally have a mate brat after all the things you said that you hated them, you got one that I have to say is the best of them all" Bulma blushed and put her head on Veagta again, Veagta wrapped his tail around her like always and said "Yes, I did now father if we may please go back to out room" the king smiled and nodded he turned around and left. Bulma and Veagta walked out of the hall and down to their room, when they got there Bulma plopped on the bed and sighed, Veagta walked up beside her except flopped down harder so it made Bulma fly up in the air she landed in Veagta's lap and he smirked and took the crown off and set it down and let he hair down. She smiled knowing that he wanted this for a while now, well three days, wow that was quick she thought; Oh well. Then he started kissing her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hello people, its Moonlight152 here, Okay the next chapter is not a Lemon, but for you people, if you want me to write one I will and after I put the next chapter up I will Call it ~Lost Lemon Chapter~  
  
Okay? Well I know this chapter was short, but I had to sorry well next chapter is the last chapter (if you don't want a lemon) well I hope you like this one and the the next chapter is called  
  
Chapter 6 - ~The days After the Ceremony~  
  
Mailing List- Moonlight152@aol.com  
  
Luvs, Moonlight152  
  
P.S PLEASE REVIEW I ONLY HAVE 7 REVIEWS! 


	6. *~The Days After~*

Sugar and Spice but everything isn't nice By: Moonlight152  
  
  
  
Chapter 6 - The Days After  
  
When she woke up she saw Veagta laying right next to her, she smiled and got up and took a shower, then he remembered today was her first day as queen, she wondered what she had to do. Then she finished her shower and put on a silk robe, she saw Veagta was awake and he smirked and walked toward her he wrapped his arms around her tiny waist, she smiled and laid her head on his chest. "The old man wants to talk to you about your duty as queen, little one" she smiled and kissed him lightly then he let go so she could get ready, she smiled and slipped on a silk dress that was made for a queen. She let her hair down and walked out of the room, Veagta was standing there in armor that was white with the seal of a king printed on it, he had his crown on and was holding her crown in his hand. She came up to him and gave him a light kiss. He placed the crown on her head and said, "You always need the wear this, unless you are training" she smiled and nodded "Veggie where am I supposed to meet your father" she said almost laughing because of the pet name he scowled. He said "The dinning room, woman" now it was her turn to snicker, he smirked and left to make some notigations with other planets, She left out the door right after him. He turned around and gave her a kiss before she left, she smiled and then in her mind said 'I love my life' he heard her and chuckled. After she saw the former king she tried to remember what she had to do, first and most important she had to bear a child, then after she did that and during her pregnancy she helped with the notigations with other planets. She smiled and walked back to her room, it took about 3 hrs explaining her what her limits were and who should respect her and whom she should respect. She was starving she hadn't eaten any breakfast, and now it was time for lunch. She walked in their room and saw Veagta they're watching Karrott watch Chi-Chi, she smiled and sat down by him. Chi-Chi didn't know she was here until she turned around and saw Bulma sitting on Veagta's lap kissing him, she snickered and said "Will you two get a room please" Bulma broke away much to Veagta's disappointment and said "We are in our room, your just in it" She got up and hugged Chi-Chi then chi-chi bowed and said "Would you like some dinner Queen Bulma Veagta" Bulma laughed it off and pulled Veagta up toward her, he wrapped his arms around her waist and then Karrott popped up and wrapped his arms around Chi-Chi's waist and said "When's dinner?" Chi-Chi sweat dropped so did Bulma and Veagta but then Veagta spoke "Karrott do you always think of food?" he said in his usual tone Karrott began to scratch his head then said "Umm." they all laughed then Chi-Chi put the dinner on the table and they all dug in. Then it was time to go "Bye Chi-Chi bye Karrott" Bulma said "that was a great lunch see ya later tonight" she smiled and Veagta's tail wrapped around her waist protectively, she smiled and her tail continued to play with his tail, then they walked into their room and saw a bunch of paper work sitting on the table. She looked at Veagta and saw that by the way his face was he hated paper work. She sighed and she pulled her chair by his and he sat down and as soon as she sat down, his tail wrapped around her waist again. That thing was so damn protective, but she looked down and started working, so did Veagta and their tails playing absentmindedly. After about four hours of work she sighed got up and stretch then looked down at they're tails they were all tangled up. She smiled as she saw Veagta look at her and she bent down lightly and kissed him lightly. Then they decided to go to bed, Bulma slipped on her nightdress and got in bed, and Veagta put on some boxers and got into bed as well. He wrapped his arms around her waist, buried his head into her hair and fell asleep. Bulma snuggled into his chest and fell asleep.  
  
Three weeks later.  
  
Bulma woke up, and ran to the bathroom, she threw up. When she walked out of the bathroom she felt horrible; she clutched her stomach and fell back on the bed. Then she got an idea why she has been having morning sickness, she got up and got dressed really fast, put on her crown and saw Veagta staring at her, she kissed him and ran out to the hospital wing. When she got there she told that she thought she was pregnant, They tested her and then the doctor came out and said, "Yes my queen you are going to have a boy" she smiled then thanked him and said "Please, please do not tell King Veagta, I want to tell him myself" the doctor nodded and she left but put a barrier on her mind so he couldn't read her mind. She walked back into their room and saw Veagta in the same spot looking at her. She smiled and climbed back into bed and hugged him, he still looked at her with his eyebrows raised then she spoke "yes?" she asked "where were you?" he asked "well, I went to the hospital wing" she stated he looked down at her and raised an eyebrow "Did you finally realize that we are going to have a son?" he started at him with huge eyes "I told no one to tell you" she said with disappointment in her eyes "Woman, I knew since the first day, I was wondering how long it took you to realize that your ki was different, like 2 ki's in one body" She hit him on the head "Thanks for telling me Veggie" she said then smiled and kissed him.  
  
Bulma was walked down the hall, she was about 9 mouths pregnant, and was accepted to give birth soon. She went through all the stages dullness; anger now the final stage happiness. She then felt something in her stomach kick, she smiled and placed a hand on her belly then felt someone from behind take there hands and put them around her waist and also put them on her stomach. It was Veagta, she smiled and leaned against him, he smiled and kissed the back of her head, he was proud of her. She was going to bear his son, his heir, and the one he would train at the age of 6. Then she screamed, she was about to give birth, he took her in his arms and carried her to the hospital wing, then took her from there.  
  
She sighed, 14 hrs of labor and she finally had her son, he was a mix of both of them. He had his dad's nose and smile, but what made him look like her were his light blue eyes and his light blue hair but he did have a brown tail. She was so proud, then Veagta came in and looked at him, he smiled and looked at his son, he looked so much like his mother but had his nose and smiled, well smirk. Then Trunks opened his eyes and saw both his mom and dad then he reached out his hand to his daddy's hand, Veagta took his hand and gave it to Trunks, trunks took his finger and squeezed it, Veagta looked down at trunks, and he was smiling and laughing. Veagta smiled and looked at his finger the circulation was cut off and his finger was purple, Bulma also looked down and saw, she said, "Well, he takes after your strength" he smiled and said "Yep" they hugged their new son and smiled.  
  
"WAAAA" Bulma heard trunks cry, she got up but Veagta's tail was holding her back, she smiled and removed it. She walked into Trunks room that was right next to theirs; she saw trunks in his crib with lots of toys and servants around him. She sighed and sent them all away, she went to trunks and picked him up, he stopped crying as soon as soon as his mommy picked him up. He clutched her nightgown and Bulma started singing  
  
I'll always remember It was late afternoon It latest forever And ended so soon  
  
Trunks smiled, he loved his mommy's singing  
  
You were all by your self Staring up at a dark, gray sky I was changed  
  
Veagta walked in when he heard Bulma singing he walked up and saw his son looking at him, the boy smiled and reached out, Bulma heard this and turned around to see Veagta, she walked over to him and handed trunks to him, Veagta took him and Bulma kept singing  
  
In places no one will find All you're feeling so deep in side Was then that I realized that forever was in your in eyes The moment I saw you cry  
  
It was late in September And I have seen you before You were always the cold one But I was never that sure You were all by your self Staring at a dark gray sky I was changed  
  
In places no one will find All you're feeling so deep in side Was then that I realized that forever was in your in eyes The moment I saw you cry  
  
I wanted to hold you I wanted to make it go away I wanted to know you I wanted to make your everything all right  
  
Always remember It was late afternoon  
  
In places no one will find All you're feeling so deep in side Was then that I realized that forever was in your in eyes The moment I saw you cry  
  
When Bulma stopped singing she saw trunks asleep in his father's arms, she smiled and then saw Veagta look down at his child and smile 'My son, I am proud of you' he said into his mind. Of course Bulma heard this and smiled at him as he put little Trunks back in his bed. She wrapped her arms around him and she looked at him, he smiled and they walked back to bed  
  
"Hey Veagta I think he is about to say something" Bulma yelled Veagta came in and looked at trunks sitting in his mothers lap, he was only about 3 months old. Then he tried to speak it sounded like "wooommaann" Veagta had to laugh, Bulma glared at him and he kept laughing then trunks started to say something else "vvveeeggiieee" now it was Bulma's turn to laugh while Veagta glared at her, then looked at trunks and he was glaring at them both, then Veagta and Bulma were laughing.  
  
Something woke Veagta out of his sleep, it was trunks pulling at his leg, Veagta picked him up and asked "Yes, trunks" Trunks smiled and started trying to say something "Happy father's day daddy" it took trunks a couple minutes to say that but made Veagta so proud Veagta threw trunks up and he came back down "Thank you my son that was the best present" Trunks smiled and pointed toward the door, Veagta looked up and saw his queen leaning in the door way smiling, the Trunks squirmed and ran his mommy. Bulma held a box in her hand and Trunks got it and ran back to daddy he held out a box, inside was capsules, Veagta looked at the card, Bulma and trunks recorded it on a video like thing, so he played first came up trunks "Hi daddy" then Bulma came up beside him and said "We got you a little something special so open it in the training room, Bye Veggie" then trunks spoke again "Ya, bye Veggie" he laughed when he saw Bulma tap him on the nose then he said "Bye Daddy" then it went off. He smiled and he set the box down but he capsule in his hand and went into the training room caring his son and his tail around Bulma's waist. He threw the capsule and he saw about a dozen robots all inline to fight him, he smiled knowing that he wanted one. Then trunks spoke and said "I helped mommy build them" He smiled and said, "I'm sure you did you got my strength and your mommy's brains" Trunks smiled.  
  
"Veagta, Veagta where are you?" Bulma called. Then she looked into a room and saw Veagta trying to teach trunks how to fight, first showing him how to fly. She smiled and walked in. "Um okay now trunks you know what your ki is right?" Veagta asked nervous because he has never done this before "No" he said "I will teach him Veagta" Bulma said coming from behind him and his tail wrapped around her waist "Good because I never taught anyone" he said, then Bulma chuckled and said "I know, I know everything about you" he now smiled and looked at trunks jumping up and down trying to fly, so Veagta said "Go play with Karrott's Brat Trunks" "YAAA" trunks said running out of the room, Goten who was Chi-Chi's and Karrott's son was Trunk's best friend and loved to play tricks on anyone, they did something's get punished but most of the time it was pretty funny to even the people who got the joke on them. "God that boy has speed," Veagta said "Yes, he dose" Bulma said, then smiled. She looked him and kissed him and said "Well, Veagta I have a surprise for you" she said "Well, what is it little one?" he said "Her name is going to be Bra," she said and he finally caught on and smiled he then said, "Really why do you get to pick the names?" he asked "Because I am the one giving birth here" she said "Fine bye me" he said and kissed her. She smiled and they walked away with his tail wrapped around her waist. Then she realized I finally taught him how to love.  
  
************************************************************* Okie Dokie I finally did it, Its all done, I don't think I will write a sequel but there's always hope so keep reviewing and if you want to read my other stories go head be my Guest Luvs ya Bye Bye  
  
~Moonlight152 


End file.
